


you're moving way too slow

by zouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, PWP, always-a-girl!louis, always-a-girl!zayn, face riding eyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouis/pseuds/zouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis,” she started, her thumbs digging in to the small dimples at the bottom of the girl’s back. “I want you to ride my face.”</p><p>(or the one where girl!Louis rides girl!Zayn's face)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're moving way too slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyfishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishes/gifts).



> title from alexandra burke's song 'start without you' 
> 
> i just randomly wrote this idk hopefully you enjoy! :)

Zayn was down to her knickers when she grabbed at Louis’ wrist to stop her. Her heartbeat was erratic and every touch of Louis’ fingers to her skin sent a jolt through her body, due to more than just the pill she’d swallowed early on in the evening. 

Louis cocked her eyebrow up at Zayn from where she was between her spread legs, her fingers dipping under the leg hole of Zayn’s worn down underwear, but still not close enough to exactly _where_ Zayn needed her. “Is something wrong?” she asked after a moment, biting her lip and slipping her fingers out slowly. There was a slight look of hurt on her face that Zayn definitely didn’t miss. 

“No! No, definitely not,” Zayn internally winced at how her voice sounded breathier than usual, its usual casual air gone almost as soon as she’d seen Louis Tomlinson stripping _for her_. “I just. I was wondering if I could,” she cleared her throat softly, “if I could do you first.” 

She nibbled her lip, tasting the faint traces of lipstick that hadn’t completely rubbed off against Louis’ mouth as she watched said girl tilt her head to the side, her long, brown hair falling from where it was sitting behind her shoulder. “I can’t say I’m not surprised,” she muttered, a small smirk on her lips, “I mean,” her finger slid up the front of Zayn’s knickers where just how turned on she was was beyond evident, “you feel like you’re almost gagging for it.” 

Zayn bit down on her lip hard, her hazel eyes darkening as she took in the sight of _Louis Tomlinson’s finger on her cunt_. “Yeah well, I can wait. You, on the other hand, are known to be impatient.” 

Louis laughed then, moving herself back up Zayn’s body so their lips were ghosting against each other’s. “Show me what you’re made of then, Malik.” 

Zayn’s hands almost flew, then, to Louis’ breasts, grabbing them almost shyly, like a teenage boy seeing tits in the flesh for the first time. She grinned at Louis’ small little smirk returning to the corner of her lip as she started placing open mouthed kisses to the line of her throat. 

Her hands slid around Louis’ back, unhooking her bra as quickly as she could without seeming over-eager, trying not to seem like a complete loser like she had when Louis had slipped her own knickers off with her skirt. When it was successfully unhooked, Louis smiled almost fondly and slipped it off, tossing it near the pile of the rest of her clothes. “I didn’t pick you for a boob girl, to be honest.” 

It was Zayn’s turn to cock her eyebrow, her thumbs rubbing small circles on Louis’ nipples until they became hard under her touch. “I’m not, usually I notice a girl’s arse first up. Yours are a fuckin’ great pair though.” 

“Nice to know,” Louis muttered, and Zayn felt her fingers threading through her hair softly. 

Her words had reminded Zayn of the real thing that had first drawn her in to Louis when she’d seen her at the club though, and Zayn’s hands slowly slid down Louis’ slightly defined waist and down to her arse, giving it a teasing squeeze in return for a giggle from Louis. 

“Pervert.” 

“It’s a great arse, alright. I can’t help but appreciate the goods when they’re there, I’m only human.” 

Louis rolled her eyes but gasped softly when she felt Zayn press a soft kiss just under her naval, her lips so close to where she wanted them most of all.

Zayn blushed softly, her confidence leaving for a small moment as she looked up at Louis from where she was awkwardly bent down to reach her stomach with Louis up on her knees straddling her. “Louis,” she started, her thumbs digging in to the small dimples at the bottom of the girl’s back. “I want you to ride my face.” 

She heard Louis gasp above her, and when she looked to meet her eyes, she saw a fire in them that almost made her come then and there. “Fuck, you serious?” 

“Never more serious, babe,” Zayn promised, giving her a small smile which she wasn’t positive was to reassure more herself, or Louis. 

“No one’s ever let me before,” Louis smiled softly, her hips nudging forward, “I’ve always wanted to try it though.” 

Zayn smiled, her hands sliding up to rest on Louis’ hips as she started to lay on her back, her head propped by a pillow. “Aren’t you lucky you have me, then?” 

She watched as Louis shook her head fondly with a grin, pushing her hair back over her shoulder before she started shuffing herself to hover over Zayn’s face, the girl pressing soft kisses to the inside of her thigh as soon as she was close enough to do so. “Jesus Christ, Zayn,” Louis laughed, stroking at Zayn’s hair softly, “I’m going to like, sit down now, are you ready?” 

“Always ready for you, Lou,” Zayn said, arching her head up to give a teasing lick along her slit. 

Louis gasped above her, biting her lip straight into her mouth, and grabbing Zayn’s hair softly with the other to push her head back down. “Fuckin’ tease, you are.” 

As soon as she saw the smirk taking its place on Zayn’s face, Louis sunk herself down. “Oh- _fuck_ ,” she muttered, hips jerking forward as her clit brushed on Zayn’s nose and, taking her sign to start, Zayn’s tongue pressed up against her. 

A stream of curses tumbled from Louis’ mouth as she started to gyrate her hips on Zayn’s face slowly, teasing herself how she liked it. Her hand clenched in Zayn’s hair tight, the other steadying herself on the headboard while Zayn’s tongue started moving against the rolls of her hips. 

Louis made the mistake then to look down, speeding her hips up on Zayn’s face with long, drawn out moans falling from her lips. Zayn on the other hand was looking up at her, eyes wide and blown with black, while her cheeks were flushed from how turned on she obviously was. Louis tried not to cry out from that alone. 

“Shit, shit, press your tongue flat,” she said softly, smirking when Zayn did as she said, and she rolled her hips down harder. “ _Yes_ ,” she murmured under her breath as her clenched fist in Zayn’s hair tugged her head up and closer, earning her a surprising moan from Zayn. 

Her hips rode down with a lot more gusto then, Louis finally getting the real hang of what to do. Zayn brought her hands up to Louis’ arse to cup it, alternating between squeezing it and using it to bring her closer so she could get her tongue deeper inside of Louis, or to suck at Louis’ clit harder. 

Louis groaned at the feeling, her hips almost having a mind of their own as she used Zayn’s face for herself. Zayn’s fingers dug into her arse, her nails leaving crescent shaped marks that Louis could _feel_ were going to be there for days. “God, you’re- you’re fucking made for this,” Louis groaned out, tugging Zayn’s hair harder to get her closer when her tongue had flicked teasingly onto her clit. 

“You fucking love this,” she said, her words shaking at Zayn suddenly taking that as a good time to suck her clit into her mouth and drive her tongue against it more thoroughly. 

“Shit, I’m- I’m so close,” Louis cried out, driving herself down onto Zayn desperately, Zayn’s tongue lapping at her eagerly. 

When Louis went over the edge, it was to Zayn slipping a finger inside of her as she teased at her clit with her tongue. Louis could have screamed from the intensity of her climax, but instead she bit her lip to keep her noises minimal. 

She came down from it to the feeling of Zayn lapping at her juices and at the crease of her thigh softly. Her eyes darkened when she saw that all around Zayn’s mouth was wet from Louis’ own juices, and she tried not to moan aloud at how _hot_ that image was. “Fuck, stop, you’re gonna make me want to go again.” 

“That’s the point,” Zayn teased, smirking up at Louis. “You were really good at that, you know?” she pressed her thumbs into Louis’ hips, smirking up at her. 

“If anyone was good at that, it was you.” 

Louis stopped straddling Zayn’s face then, slipping her leg over and shifting down the bed to be laying beside her. 

Zayn cocked her eyebrow, wiping off her face (to which Louis internally protested), “so are you going to get me off too, or do I have to do it myself?” 

A blush crossed Louis’ cheeks and she rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Give us a second.” 

She sat up, moving herself between Zayn’s parted thighs and licking over the knickers that were completely soaked with a teasing glint. 

Zayn bit her lip, glaring down at Louis before getting an idea and pushing her face down while rolling her hips up. “Oh Zayn! I love riding your face, oh, fuck yeah!” she cried with an overly high pitched voice, giggling softly. 

Louis pulled back and shot her a glare. “You know, maybe I don’t want to get you off now, you’ve just made fun of me.” 

“Honey, you’re gagging to get me off.” 

“That’s debatable.” 

Zayn smirked until she felt Louis’ hands clench on her knickers and she heard a tearing sound fill the room. “Those were my favourites!” 

She heard Louis giggle, or felt really, because suddenly Louis’ fingers were parting her slick folds and her tongue was darting out between them to lap at the wetness. “Oh shit,” she said softly, fisting one hand in her own hair, and cupping her tit with the other. 

Two fingers slowly pushed inside of her, Louis’ tongue alternating between licking around them and focusing on her clit. Zayn pressed down on them, her spine arched up slowly as Louis started fucking them into her roughly, exactly how Zayn liked it done. She briefly wondered how exactly Louis guessed that about her, but then her fingers were curling slightly and her tongue was doing wonders, and she just forgot. 

It was almost embarrassing how quickly Zayn came from Louis’ ministrations, letting out a low moan of her name and jerking into her touch far more desperately. 

When she came down she tugged Louis up for a kiss and laughed softly. “Do I have to sleep in the sweat patch?” 

Louis laughed softly, moving to be laying beside her with her head pillowed on Zayn’s chest and her hand curled on her stomach. “It’s either the sweat patch or the couch, love.” 

Zayn grumbled, but stroked her fingers through Louis hair slowly and hummed. “Well you’re octopus-limbing all over me, so I guess I’ll have to make do.” 

“I’m trying to sleep,” Louis mumbled, but the happy tone in her voice took all the toughness from it. 

“Surprised you can’t just slip straight away considering how exhausted you must be from all that crazy sex we just had,” Zayn teased, leaning down to press a kiss to the girl’s hair. 

Louis hummed, “I, on the other hand, am not surprised you have energy because you just laid there the whole time.” 

Zayn giggled, letting the conversation dwindle down as soon as she felt Louis go lax against her, obviously asleep.


End file.
